Mayonaka Maboroshi to Yuutsu
by Heaven's Pawn
Summary: Two new members of the first ship are introduced to the members of the seconds ship. They are twins, one boy, one girl. For some reason though, they have trouble fitting in, and do not get along well with the others. Oh, there's also the fact that the Circus members have to go through time to see how much the 'twins' have suffered.


**Mayonaka Maboroshi to Yuutsu**

**Midnight Illusions and Melancholy**

* * *

**Summary:**Two new members of the first ship are introduced to the members of the seconds ship. They are twins, one boy, one girl. For some reason though, they have trouble fitting in, and do not get along well with the others. Oh, there's also the fact that the Circus members have to go through time to see how much the 'twins' have suffered.

* * *

**I. Boy, Girl, Parties, Pasts**

* * *

"A new member of the first ship?"Nai asked, as the group walked in the lively town.

"Not one, but two, Little Nai."Yogi corrected. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Too bad Gareki went back to the academy..."Nai frowned. "He could've met them."

"He might have met them already. They _were_ in the same course after all."Tsukumo said, as she fixed the bow on her collar.

"True. Ah, I can't wait! We're having a party to welcome them, so they'll feel right at home."Yogi exclaimed.

"I hear they are twins."Iva interrupted, fixing her hair. "One boy, one girl."

"Eh? Twins? Really?"Nai asked curiously. Iva smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Tsukitachi has told me the girl, Kiriya, has Agraphobia and Androphobia, so she might be scared of you at first."Iva explained.

"Even me?"Yogi asked. Iva nodded.

"Yes, but don't take it to heart. I hear it's because of something that's happened to her in the past."Iva said, as they entered a store full of cute stationary, plush dolls, accessories, etc.

"What happened?"Tsukumo asked.

"Well, Tsukitachi told me that nobody knows except for Kirio, Kiriya's brother."Iva replied. "Ah, I wonder what colors she likes."she thought aloud, as she looked at some cute hair accessories.

"I see.."Tsukumo muttered. She shook it off, and helped Iva browse around for gifts to welcome the two new members.

"I wonder what kind of things Kirio-chan likes."Yogi thought, looking around. "This is a pretty girly store..."

"We should look for presents for Kiriya-chan first!"Nai exclaimed. Yogi nodded in agreement, and they looked around the store.

After purchasing gifts for Kiriya, they went into another store; one more "boy" like. It was like the previous store, but with more boy themed items.

"I wonder what kind of person Kirio-kun is."Tsukumo thought aloud, as she debated on which hat she should get Kirio.

"I hear he's very protective of Kiriya."Iva said, helping Tsukumo.

"Ehh? They must be very close..."Yogi tilited his head.

"Very. He is her only family after all."Iva said, a wry smile on her face. Everyone looked at her questionably. "I'm sure Tsukitachi will tell you. For now, let's finish our shopping and get back to the ship."

And they did just that.

* * *

They arrived at the First Ship, carrying bags and boxes of gifts. Hirato had a sack full of gifts.

"Haha! Hirato, you look like Santa Claus!"Tsukitachi teased, as he came out from the hall.

"Tsuki-chan, do I really have to be here?"Kiichi complained, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Yes. It's a welcoming party for Kiriya and Kirio. Don't be a downer."Tsukitachi replied. Kiichi just 'hmphed', and sat down at the sofa. "Sorry about that. Kiriya seems to have gotten off on the wrong foot with Kiichi. They've been like this since this morning."

"They just arrived this morning?"Yogi asked. Tsukitachi nodded.

"Yes. They've graduated Kuronomei yesterday."Tsukitachi said.

"So where are the little ones?"Iva asked, looking around.

"Ah, they're probably getting ready."Tsukitachi replied, checking the clock. "But they sure are taking long."

"That's... Because.. Kiriya... Won't. Come. OUUUUUTTT."Jiki growled, pulling on a small girl's waist, as she held onto the door firmly. "Come on Kiriya-chan, I promise they won't hurt you. The boy is harmless and the idiot is an idiot!"Yogi sulked. He knew he was supposed to be the "idiot that is an idiot".

Kiriya had long, straight cyan colored hair, and her bangs were covering her right eye. She had a very light skin complexity.

"Come on now Kiriya-chan. They really are harmless."Tsukitachi assured. "See?"he pointed to Yogi and Nai. As soon as Kiriya looked over, she felt sort of relieved, though also embarrassed. She let go of the door, and Jiki put her down. "Come on."Tsukitachi took her over to the others.

"Hi Kiriya-chan! I'm Yogi!"Yogi exclaimed, crouching down to her size, and holding her hand firmly. "Let's get along, okay?"he smiled kindly. "This is Nai-chan."he said, pointing to Nai, who also smiled.

"Hi!"Nai took her other hand. "Let's be friends Kiriya-chan!"Kiriya had a blank expression, but nonetheless, nodded.

"I apologize for my strange behavior."she apologized, bowing.

"It's okay Kiriya-chan, we know why you were so shy. Don't worry about it."Yogi said, patting her head.

"Ah! She's so adorable!"Iva exclaimed, pushing Yogi aside. "Will you be my little sister?"

"Iva, I think you're scaring her."Tsukumo sweat dropped. Actually, Kiriya kept her blank expression, not caring one bit that she was being showered with affection.

"I'm sorry Iva-dono, but I already have a brother."Kiriya reminded.

"Ah, right. Speaking of which, where is he?"Iva asked.

"Kirio, where are you?"Tsukitachi called.

The door opened, revealing a boy with shoulder length, mint colored hair, and cyan colored eyes; the opposite color scheme of Kiriya. He had a fair skin complexity.

"I'm sorry. I was finishing cleaning my room."Kirio apologized. He walked over to Kiriya's side, and had the same blank expression as she did.

"Wow! They really are twins!"Iva exclaimed.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Kiriya?"Hirato interrupted. Kiriya's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped a bit.

"Hirato-dono..."she muttered, staring at the tall man. He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Still shy I see. Well, we've all brought presents for you and Kirio."Hirato said, putting down the sack of presents he got for them. "Blue packages are for Kirio, pink ones are for Kiriya."

"Is it really okay to have all of this?"Kiriya asked. Hirato nodded, and opened the sack.

"Ah! We have presents for you too!"Yogi exclaimed, handing bags and boxes to the twins. Nai, Iva, and Tsukumo added to the pile, and Kiriya nearly tipped over. She set them carefully on the floor, and smiled wryly.

"Thank you very much Hirato-dono, Yogi-dono, Tsukumo-dono, Iva-dono, and Nai-dono."Kiriya bowed. Kirio did the same,"We are very grateful."

"It's no problem at all Kiriya-chan!"Yogi said, patting her head. With that, the welcoming party started, and not too long after, Kiriya fell asleep. Kiichi had also left, not wanting to take part in the festivities.

"I'll take her to her room."Kirio said, picking Kiriya up bridal style and carrying her away.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Yogi and the others wanted to know more about Kiriya and Kirio."Iva said, putting her leg over her other leg.

"What would you like to know?"Tsukitachi took a sip of wine.

"Ah... Well, how about Kiriya's family?"Yogi asked.

"Well... As of now, Kirio is her _only_ family."Tsukitachi started. "When she was still in her middle school years, her mother passed away. She was in a coma and under cardiac arrest for a while, and finally passed on."

"Kiriya-chan..."Yogi muttered, his heart feeling sad.

"And if I remember correctly, Kiriya had even tried to kill herself after that."Tsukitachi added.

"That's horrible!"Tsukumo, Yogi, and Nai cried in unison.

"Why would such a thing happen to such an innocent girl?"Yogi was on the verge of tears.

"Bad things happen to good people. That's just how it is."Jiki sighed.

"But for such things to happen to that child..."Iva said. "It's... _Horrible._"

"Yes, it is. But that's why we will become her new family."Hirato said, loosening his tie.

"Right! We will be Kiriya-chan's new family! I'll be like her dad! A doting dad!"Yogi exclaimed.

"Wouldn't it be better to be a doting brother instead of the doting dad? I mean, just how weird would that be?"Tsukitachi laughed.

"Ah, speaking of which, what happened to Kiriya-chan's dad?"Nai asked. Tsukitachi and Hirato looked at each other.

"Well, he's currently under arrest and being imprisoned."Tsukitachi replied. "We're not sure, but he might have been the cause of Kiriya and Kirio's mother's death."

"How worse can the poor girl's life get?"Iva pitied Kiriya.

"Well, all we can do now is look at the present and future."Jiki said.

"I'm really excited to have underlings."Tsukumo changed the subject, flowers blooming around her.

"Actually Tsukumo-chan, Kiriya and Kirio are 17."Jiki corrected. The blooming flowers wilted. "But I suppose you're right, if you are talking about experience rather than age."

"Really? But they're so small! Well, Kiriya at least."Yogi said.

"I'm still stuck on the whole Kiriya's past conversation..."Iva sighed. She might be pitying Kiriya a little _too_ much.

"Yes. Ah, don't mention any of this to Kiriya, it_ is_ a very sensitive matter."Hirato said. Everyone in the room nodded. "Now, it's getting late. We should get going."

And everyone parted for the rest of the day.

* * *

**How was it? It took me like, 3 to 4 days to do this. I rewrote it like, 2 times, and proofread it like, 3 times... *cries in a corner* Please review if you have any questions or constructive criticism.**


End file.
